Popular
by Jillyan Moon
Summary: I was bored and heard the song it made me think of Bella and Alice!


I don't own Twilight.

This is kinda poking fun of Alice and Bella's relationship.

Bella's POV

Hearing the buzzing of my alarm clock I rolled over and groaned. I remembered what today was. Alice had decided that I needed a make over. Ugh. I don't see what is wrong with me but she insisted and I have learned you don't bet against Alice.

~Flash Back~

_We were sitting around the lunch table, with them all watching me eat. _

_Bella, now that we're best friends, I've decided to make you my new project!_

Alice, you really don't have to do that...

I know, that's what makes me so nice!

~End Flash Back~

Right on time Alice was ringing my door bell. She looked at my frumpy jeans and baggy sweatshirt, and she actually growled when she saw my old tennis shoes! She looped her arm though mine and pulled me towards her yellow Porche. We got in the car and she started singing!!!

Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!

We entered the mall and she dragged me to the salon first. Apparently I was a tough case. Though I still really don't see what is wrong with me. I was plucked, and shaved and cut and waxed and dyed until I thought I would die! Finally we were allowed to leave the torturous salon.

And even in your case,  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR!  
You're gonna be popular!

I assumed after the salon would be clothes but I was wrong. She brought me to a model studio. I guess I needed to learn how to walk in the proper shoes. We spent close to two hours before I was deemed safe to walk in heels all on my own! I am actually surprised that I can do it! Anything over 2 inches was a death trap. The whole time she was also teaching me the proper social interactions.

I'll teach you the proper poise,  
When you talk to boys,  
Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everthing that really counts to be...

Next came make up. They used so many brushes… I had no idea what most of them where for! I mean really why do you need 4 brushes just to put make up on your eyes!!!

POPULAR!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Next came the clothes. We walked into so many designer stores. I don't even want to imagine how much she spent on me. But if I knew Alice as well as I thought I did then well I was screwed someone was dismantling my closet which meant that if I wanted clothes I was wearing what she bought me.

Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
Think of it as personality dialysis,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor,  
There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to...

After several hours of shopping I was pushed into a changing room. Forcing me into a pair of Citizens of Humanity Dita Big Sur jeans, a tight white juicy razor back tank with a black Royal Underground bustled halter, she handed me a pair of 4" black Dior hypnotique bootie shoes and she allowed me to walk out. She tossed me a pair of Michael Kors logo sunglasses and a Luis Vutton Tivoli GM. She pronounced me finished.

POPULAR!  
I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...  
Well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popu-ler... lar...

la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

When i see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own they have  
To - think - of  
Celebrated heads of state,  
Or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

We finally got back to the Cullen house and when Edward saw me his jaw dropped. I rushed to find the only full length mirror I could find. Damn…. I looked good.

They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed,  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular  
like ME!

Well Miss Bella, look at you. you're beautiful!

I, I have to go Alice…

You're welcome...

(Sung)  
And though you protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularity!  
Aah!

La la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as ME!


End file.
